


New Habit

by nationaldark (missioncomplete)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missioncomplete/pseuds/nationaldark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno randomly shows up at Cloud's doorstep with an unbelievable proposal, and it takes a fist to Reno's jaw before Cloud will even consider it. A strange look into how two completely different people become lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Habit

**Author's Note:**

> A little explanation is in order... I do not write nor care for yaoi stories. The only reason I wrote this was because a friend issued a challenge to make Cloud not emo in a yaoi pairing. I accepted to see if I could even write one, and this is the result. I believe that sometimes to grow as a writer, you have to delve into material you may not like to expand your horizons. That being said, this is a complete work and no more chapters are forthcoming, so don't ask. Also, if you've read this before, you may noticed I cut off some of the scene. This was intentional.

"C'mon, Cloud. Just give it a try." Reno drawled, leaning back against the sofa, his blazer conveniently spread out away from his body. The turk did that on purpose, of course, things were seldom by accident when Reno was around. Even that 'slip up' at Healin had been on purpose; Reno had told him later, he hadn't wanted Cloud to just come in like that and take over for the Turks. Cloud understood, in a weird way, not that he had wanted to accept Rufus' offer, though he'd been wavering on the point of 'almost'.

"No." Cloud's answer was a flat, short choppy sound. He shuffled through the papers on his desk, trying to ignore the presence of the redhead.

Reno have a theatrical sigh. "Not even if I say please?"

"No."

"What if I did something really embarrassing later and you caught it on camera? You could show everyone." The redhead suggested helpfully, as if that would sway Cloud any.

"No."

Now Reno frowned slightly, leaning his head back on the sofa and looking at the ceiling. "...y'know, your ceiling is really boring, needs a few cute ladies on it." Sighing, he looked back at the man he'd tried so hard to kill in the past, and actually _pouted-_ not an expression one would usually associate with the turk. "Cloud, please. There's nobody else I can try it out with. Y'know how _awkward_ it'd be with Rude? Tseng... hell no. And don't even think about suggesting Rufus."

Cloud rolled his eyes, picking up some papers to file away in a sparkly new cabinet. "No. Why do you want _me_ to do it, anyway? I'm as likely to stab you with a knife."

That earned a small laugh from the turk, and he crossed his legs in an easy, laid back fashion. "Isn't it obvious? For one... you're an outsider, not in the company, at least not anymore... two, you aren't a total stranger." He was holding up his hand, and counting off the fingers as he went through the reasons. "Three, you're the type that won't kiss and tell... four, you're pretty hot." Then Reno sat up straight again, looking at the blond with sharp blue eyes. "Five, don't tell me you didn't at least think about it before. I know how you look at Tifa. It ain't one of 'I wanna fuck your brains out, you hot sexy chick', whatever you've told her in the past."

The ex-SOLDIER snapped around swiftly, eyes flashing anger, and his voice harsh. "Don't you dare refer to Tifa like that. What right do you think you got barging in here spouting out that kind of filth? I should toss you."

Laughter, laughter was Cloud's answer. The blond's jaw shut with a click, and his eyes smoldered.

"Cloud, you aren't upset over Tifa... You're upset because I got you pegged, don't I?"

A fist flying through the air and a bright flash of light was the only response, just before Reno blacked out.

About an hour later, Reno felt like his jaw would never be the same.

"...sorry I decked you." Cloud mumbled, fumbling with a new ice pack to place on the redhead's bruised chin. "...I've been thinking about what you said."

A spark of hope lit up in the redhead's eye. "Ah? Change your mind? What'd you decide?"

There was a significant pause, before Cloud spoke, and wonders of wonders, a light dusting of red settled on his face. "Eh... well, I..." He took a breath before continuing. "I figured... there might be something to what you said. Tifa is my best friend... but I'm not... really, attracted to her." Pause. "Or any girl."

Slowly, a grin crossed Reno's face, causing him to wince. "I knew it. So, are you seriously considering it? I mean, I'm not, y'know, bad, or so everyone I've been with told me." That of course had to be a slight exaggeration, everyone had to start off somewhere. Cloud decided to ignore it.

"Who've you been with?" The spiky haired youth asked, eying him dubiously.

That made Reno pause. "A bunch of girls. Y'know, not bad looking... but not really... I dunno, I'm looking for something more. I guess. New and exciting." He did seem sincere in that, almost kind of subdued.

Cloud had it now. "You were jilted."

"...yeah."

"I'll do it."

"What?" Reno blinked at Cloud in surprise, not expecting such a candid or quick response. "You will? I mean, er... that's great." Something seemed a bit off, though. Not quite right. It was as if now that he was suddenly faced with actually going through with it, he was having mild heart attacks, or second thoughts.

Cloud nodded. "But not now... tomorrow. Tifa's taking the kids somewhere and I've got no deliveries. Is... there anything I need?"

Reno nodded, straightening his spine out with a pop. "Lube."

It was three in the afternoon, and Reno was fidgeting outside of the Seventh Heaven, wondering if he really should go up and knock on the door. He was, y'know, the one that asked, after all, but now... it was exciting and also a little scary. He was having butterflies and none of the techniques he had to calm them down were working.

"Ok, deep breath, Reno. Calm down. It's just a little booty call, nothing fancy... nothing out of the ordinary... it's just with a guy." To be honest, Reno himself didn't know why exactly he'd shown up yesterday with the proposition for Cloud. It was like... some strange sort of fascination with the idea. Or maybe it was with Cloud. Either way, in all his short life, Reno never thought he'd be about to knock on a guy's door for a date.

His decision was made for him when the door opened and Cloud stepped out, a pack of cigarettes in his hand. Reno ogled the pack, never remembering Cloud ever smoking before. "...new habit?"

The ex-SOLDIER's head snapped up, unaware that Reno had been there, then nodded. "Yeah... I just needed something. Cid left these here, thought I might as well try them."

"Because of...?"

"Yeah..."

Reno leaned against the wall, folding his arms and squinching his eyes at Cloud. "Nasty habit, hard to break. Trust me. Don't bother with it. You'll thank me later."

"You were a smoker?" Cloud lowered the hand containing the pack, debating on whether to follow Reno's advice. He was _really_ nervous about it.

The turk shrugged. "Like I said, nasty habit. Started up when I was sixteen, took me five years to quit. Really, really bad habit for a turk to have. Lung problems and everything."

Cloud nodded, slowly, and put the pack in his pocket. He blushed suddenly when his fingertips brushed against the other thing in his pocket. Reno grinned.

"So uh... can I come in, or are we gonna do it out here?"

Blushing darker, Cloud nodded. "Yeah, come on in. You want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, man. I like keeping a clear head during the day. At least when I'm not on vacation." Reno took the steps up to the door two at a time and popped through the door, Cloud following closely behind.

"Reno..." Cloud closed the door behind him, about to voice a protest. It was starting to get awkward, and like usual, the run away instinct was starting to kick up...

But Cloud didn't get very far in what he was going to say. Reno pushed him up against the wall and captured his mouth savagely with his, tongue pressing against Cloud's teeth. It took the younger man by surprise, his eyes widened and he felt stiff all over, before slowly melting... and wonders of wonders, started to _enjoy_ it a little. He opened his mouth to let Reno's tongue creep in, and nearly moaned when he tasted caramel. _Never thought Reno would taste like caramel... Wait, I never thought of what Reno tasted at all before. Why does it matter now?_

Reno's hands were coasting over the firm, supple muscles that rippled under Cloud's shirt, surprised that it felt strangely _satisfying_ doing that. He dragged them lower, down Cloud's side, until they were tugging at the top of Cloud's jeans.

The next thing Cloud knew, he was pushing the slimmer man against a bar table, leaning him backwards until Reno sat down on it, spreading his legs to wrap them around Cloud. In the back of Cloud's mind, he noticed how hot the air was getting between them, just before pulling down Reno's collar to nip and bite at the base of the turk's neck, drawing out a small, gasping whimper. It gave him a heady feeling of control that he could do that to Reno, someone who used to be an enemy... Reno moaned again in Cloud's ear, shifting his legs to wrap around Cloud tighter. Something hard and warm was pressing into Cloud's thigh, and his hands wandered down to push against the fabric covering the redhead. He was rewarded with a louder moan.

"Damn, Cloud... I thought you never did this before." The redhead buried his face into Cloud's neck, wrapping his arms around the younger man's shoulders.

Moving away a little, Cloud looked down at the turk and tilted his head. Reno's eyes were half lidded, a permanent red color stained his lips and face, and he was breathing heavy. Not unlike some of the times he saw him in battle, either. Slowly, Cloud unbuttoned Reno's slacks, pulling the zipper down. "...do you usually not wear underwear?"

Giving Cloud a small glare, Reno snorted. "Yeah."

Cloud just chuckled, moving upwards to unbutton what was left of Reno's shirt, pushing the blazer down off his shoulders in the process. "Um, Reno..."

"Yeah?"

"Who goes on top?"


End file.
